Survival
by video games and other stuff
Summary: A crossover of Nazi Zombies and Modern Warfare 3.  When the four zombie killers and Task Force 141 are teleported to a Siberian outpost, Samantha follows them and creates an improved game for them to play. Featuring action, mystery, and a dash of humor.
1. Teleportation and Ultranationlists

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Call of Duty franchise.**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, containing elements of Nazi Zombies and MW3. Hope you enjoy!**

Survival

Chapter 1

**_Griffin Station, the Moon, 1965_**

"Die maggot breath!"

The unfortunate zombie that Dempsey had shot collapsed onto the ground. He and his three comrades had been fighting off the undead hordes ever since they had been teleported to this hell away from Earth.

"They are increasing in number!" shouted Takeo as he fired off a round of his gun.

"Zhis is not vhat I expected. I thought zhe zombies vould at least be a little veaker," said Richtofen. "Although now I see zhat vas like hoping Nikolai vould stop drinking."

"Whatever. You're just jealous because my vodka helps me get more kills than you!" claimed Nikolai. Richtofen looked towards his direction, only to see that all of the Russian's shots were missing their targets.

"Look guys, if we don't find something that'll help us we're gonna get overrun!" said Dempsey as he pointed toward a massive horde of zombies coming straight toward the group.

"Zhere is a teleporter near zhat place vhere Samantha is," said Richtofen.

"No way! I'm not going back to where that creep is!" said Nikolai.

"We have to use that teleporter," said Takeo. "Besides, she's suspended in that force field thing. We passed by there without any harm."

"Still…"

"Nikolai, if you agree with us to use the teleporter I'll give you as much vodka as I can get," offered Dempsey.

"Awesome! Let's go then!" The now happy Nikolai eagerly bounded ahead. Dempsey rolled his eyes.

At the teleporter, Richtofen fiddled with the controls while the other three men covered his back.

"What's taking so long?" exclaimed Dempsey.

"Zhis infernal machine is broken. Zhe setting is stuck and I cannot change it," explained Richtofen.

"So? Anywhere but here!"

"I vould advise against using a half-broken teleporter, but considering recent developments…" Richtofen trailed off as he spotted another huge horde of zombies coming towards the group.

"Quick! Ve are getting out of here!"

The four got into the teleporting zone, holding the zombies at bay while the machine got ready to teleport them away.

"By the way, what was the teleporter set at?" asked Dempsey to Richtofen.

"Vell…"

"Come on Richtofen, out with it!"

"Are you sure you vant to know?"

"Course I do. What, all that sauerkraut making your skull thick?"

"I personally hate sauerkraut. But anyvay, since you are so eager to know, it vas set to Siberia, 2016."

"Cool. Wait, 2016? The hell, that's 50 years into the future!"

"I was never good at math," said Nikolai. "So I will take your word for it."

"Perhaps there are no zombies in the future," said Takeo. "Maybe we can finally take a rest from this business. We have done an honorable job so far."

The teleporter zapped the four with light, and they were off, destined for a zombie-free future…perhaps.

**_Himachal Pradesh, Northern India, August 17, 2016_**

"Attack choppers coming from over the ridge!"

"How many of them?"

"Three Havocs and four - no, five Mi-17s! Commandos fast-roping down!"

"Get a fire team on the roof!"

"Yuri! Yuri, over here!"

Yuri ran into the room where his friends Price and Nikolai were aiding a wounded Soap. The doctor they had hired was frantically trying to do surgery on him while gunfire rattled from the courtyard.

"We need to get Soap to the chopper!" said Price.

Suddenly, a helicopter smashed through the wall, knocking down everyone in the room. The downed chopper keeled over and fell down to the courtyard below.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Price. Besides some scrapes and bruises, everyone was relatively unscathed. That was inside the building ; outside, Ultranationalist troops began rappeling down from their Mi-17s. Nikolai motioned Yuri to Price.

"Do whatever this man says!"

Price pointed towards the doorway to a balcony. "Yuri, take position on that! We need to buy the doctor some time! Keep your eyes on the courtyard!"

"Sure thing." Yuri cocked his AK-47 and readied himself for the wave of enemies that were sure to come. Meanwhile, a Loyalist on the roof fired a missile and took down one of the enemy choppers.

"They've breached the courtyard! Take them down!"

Yuri and Price unloaded their magazines into the invaders. "We need to hold them off until we can move Soap," said Price.

All of a sudden, the Ultranationalists popped smoke and disappeared behind the smokescreen. At the same time, an enemy Hind appeared and fired a burst into the room. With a groan, the doctor collapsed onto the ground and died.

"The doctor's down!" shouted Nikolai. "Give Soap the shot! Yuri, get over here and help!"

Yuri got over to the table. Nikolai pointed toward a syringe in the doctor's lifeless hand. He bent down, grabbed the syringe, and injected Soap. An Ultranationalist burst into the room, only to fall victim to Price's combat knife and pistol.

Price heard footsteps above them. "They're on the roof. We've got to get Soap to the chopper!"

Nikolai grabbed the wounded man and slung him over his shoulder. "I've got him!"

"Yuri, you're with me!" Price and Yuri headed into the hallway to engage the hostiles that were bound to come down from the roof. They were right. Ultranationalist after Ultranationalist dropped down.

"Price, there's too many of them!" said Yuri.

"I'll hold them off! You get back to the room and try to find another way out!"

Yuri ducked into the room as Price sprayed bullets across the width of the hallway, before following Yuri himself. Back inside the room, Price and Yuri barricaded the door.

"Nikolai, is there another way out of the building from here?"

Nikolai pointed towards a door that had gone unnoticed until then. "We can try this one."

Price went over to the door and attempted to open it. "Locked," he said. The captain stepped back and shot the lock, causing the door to creak open, revealing some stairs leading down to a dark room.

Shouts in Russian and thumps on the barricaded door told the group that the Ultranationalists were coming. "Quick, we're getting out of here!" Price said. The four men went down the stairs, only to find themselves in pitch blackness.

"Anyone got a light?" asked Yuri.

"Hold on, I've found a switch," said Price.

Price flicked the switch, expecting lights to come on and penetrate the gloom. Instead, a low humming ensued, and a large circular light above them began to glow.

"Nikolai, what's this?"

The pilot shrugged (as best as he could while carrying Soap) and said "Dunno".

The humming and overhead light began to grow in intensity. Yuri looked around, slightly worried, and said "Price, I have a bad feeling…"

Suddenly, the four were zapped by light, and for a second they managed to see their surrounding in perfect clarity. They were in a metal contraption that was kind of rusted over, but still functional. Then the room was dark once again.


	2. New Acquaintances

Chapter 2

**_Unknown outpost, Siberia, August 17, 2016_**

With a flash of light, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen appeared. They had arrived in a large hangar of sorts.

"Velcome to Siberia, gentleman," said Richtofen. He chuckled a little as he continued. "Featuring feet deep snow, blizzards and sub-zero temperatures."

"You must be dreaming," said Nikolai. "I don't feel cold at all!"

"Yeah, because of all that fricking vodka you – wait, I'm not cold either!" Dempsey realized.

"Me neither," Takeo said.

"Hmmm…" mused Richtofen. "Interesting. Perhaps ve have all gone insane, except for me, for I am already crazy!" He laughed maniacal laughter.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to the teleporter, which was humming and growing in brightness.

"What the heck?" said Dempsey.

"Nikolai, are you attempting to teleport more vodka again?" asked Richtofen. The last time he tried that the vodka successfully came…but the bottles were 5 feet off the ground and were promptly smashed.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" retorted Nikolai.

"Everyone! Draw your weapons! There might be zombies coming!" said Takeo. He already had his katana out. Realizing that his statement might very well be true, the other three promptly fell silent and readied their guns.

The teleporter flashed its light. The group tensed, prepared for any undead freaks that might have followed them. But instead of zombies, they were greeted by four other men. One was bearded and had a mustache, another had tattoos on his arms, and the third, a man with a cap, had the fourth, a guy with some weird hairstyle, over his shoulder. Then the first one swung his gun toward them. 

Price looked out at the four guys. One was in a WWII era Marines outfit, another was an Asian with a frightfully large sword, the third was in some Nazi uniform, and the fourth had a Soviet star on his cap. His first thought when he saw that star was "Ultranationalists! Crap!" and he swung his gun toward them.

"Put down your weapons or I'll kill you all!" he shouted, even though he was pretty much outnumbered four to one.

The one in the Nazi uniform ("The heck is he doing in that?" thought Price) chuckled and said "Do not vorry, my friend. Ve aren't vasting our ammo on you four."

Price didn't believe him. "I don't care! You're all Ultranationalists and this is some sort of trap!"

The Nazi guy replied, "Trust me, if zhis vas a trap created by me, you vould have been dead the instant you got here."

"Hey! Stop making yourself all important, Mr. Bigshot!" objected the Marine.

"Quiet, Herr Dummkopf!" he retorted.

"I won't be talking, you Nazi!" The Soviet star guy joined in the fight. Soon all three were hurling insults at each other, with the Asian guy watching them and muttering about their "dishonor".

Price was interrupted by Nikolai shaking his shoulder. "Price, Soap is bleeding out! He'll die in a couple of minutes!" 

Richtofen heard the one in the cap say to the bearded one "Price, Soap is bleeding out! He'll die in a couple of minutes!" and noticed that the man slung over his shoulder had a lot of blood on him. He detached himself from the argument (but not without getting in a couple more jabs at Dempsey and Nikolai) and went over to the four newcomers, only to be stopped by the tattooed man who also held a gun.

"Do not vorry, I am here to help your vounded comrade."

The tattooed man laughed and said, "Right. As if we'll let some crazy guy with a gun and a Nazi uniform get near him."

Richtofen replied, "You're right, zhat describes me perfectly," and pushed past him. The man named Price and his friend had the wounded man named Soap (ridiculous name, Richtofen thought to himself) on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Here," said Richtofen, holding out one of the universal healing syringes. "Zhis vill make your friend better."

Price glared at him. "Get away! That's probably loaded with poison or something!"

Richtofen shrugged. "Vell, if you don't believe me, zhen let your friend die. Trust me, he vill with all zhat bleeding. I know from experience." That was true – he had cut countless people during his time as a "doctor" and observed how long they lasted before dying from blood loss.

Richtofen had turned his back when Price sighed and said "Alright, we'll let you inject him. But if he dies then I'll kill you with my own bare hands!"

Smirking at Price's self-confidence, Richtofen turned around, took out the syringe, bent down and injected Soap. He then stepped back and let the medicine do its work. The man's wound rapidly healed and his breath was no longer labored. Richtofen, who had seen this many times before, merely watched, but Price and the other two men looked on with amazement. In a matter of seconds, Soap groaned and sat up. 

Price watched as the Nazi guy injected Soap. He was expecting Soap's already labored breath to stop and his subtle movements to disappear. But, to his amazement, Soap's wound healed before his very eyes and he groaned and sat up.

Price immediately set a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, buddy, take it easy."

Soap looked at him, then at Nikolai and Yuri, then down at his stomach. Except for a gash in his shirt, there was no indication that there had ever been a stab wound at all. Soap looked back at Price and said, "But…but…my wound…there aren't any stitches or anything…"

Price pointed to a guy in a Nazi uniform that Soap had not noticed until then. "He's the one that healed you, with some weird stuff in a syringe."

The Nazi guy walked over, stuck out his hand, and said "Greetings. My name is Doctor Edvard Richtofen, Richtofen for short."

Soap hesitantly shook his hand. Richtofen turned towards three other guys a short distance away and called to them "Come over here and introduce yourselves!"

The three other guys came over. Two of them, a guy in a Marines outfit and a Russian, were arguing until the third, an Asian, slapped them. The Marine was Dempsey, the Asian was Takeo, and the Russian was Nikolai. The Task Force 141 Nikolai exclaimed "Hey, that's my name too!"

Takeo chuckled. "Perhaps we should add on "The Drunk" to our Nikolai's name to distinguish."

Nikolai the Drunk said "No objections, for that's what I am!" He took out the bottle of vodka he always had on him and took a swig.

All eight men laughed. The Task Force 141 members then introduced themselves to the zombie killers, with Nikolai deciding to call himself "Nikolai the Pilot".

Everyone was starting to feel at ease before a demonic girl's voice cackled manically and said, "Hello everyone! Vant to play a game?"

"What the hell!" said Yuri.

Nikolai the Drunk turned to Richtofen. "Told you! Told you going back to that room was a bad idea! Told you told you now you look like a fool!" he sung in a singsong voice (well, as singsong as he could manage).

Richtofen mentally cursed Samantha for following them, turned towards the Task Force 141 members and said, "Zhere's no time to explain. Just ready your veapons, for ve are about to be attacked!"


	3. First Contact

Chapter 3

Price, Soap, Yuri, Nikolai the Pilot, Nikolai the Drunk, Richtofen, Dempsey and Takeo had their guns up and ready. The Task Force 141 men had AK-47s, while Richtofen had an MP5K, Nikolai the Drunk an AK-74u, Dempsey a Ray Gun, and Takeo a PM63. Then Samantha spoke again in that creepy voice of hers.

"Are you ready for Samantha's improved game?" she said. "Have fun!"

"Improved…?" puzzled Takeo.

Meanwhile, the 141 men had been pointing their guns everywhere, looking for the source of that demented voice.

"She sounds crazier than Makarov," said Price. "And I thought that was impossible."

Suddenly, distant gunfire rattled out, breaking the silence. The zombie killers were puzzled – surely Samantha was going to send out zombies?

Nikolai the Pilot was near the hangar door when a guy in a Russian Army outfit appeared, with an MP5!

"AAAUUGGGHHH!" he screamed. The hostile was a mere 6 feet away from him, and he expected bullets to rip the flesh from his bones and end his life any minute.

The Russian Army guy fired at Nikolai the Pilot. As if in slow mo, he watched as the bullets came flying out of the muzzle, streaking towards him…only to stop in mid-air and fall to the ground. A red, hazy-like object appeared in front of him as the bullets stopped, then disappeared. Then the hostile was shot by Yuri and collapsed onto the ground.

Nikolai the Pilot was thoroughly confused. Logically, he should have been dead, but was saved by that weird red thing that appeared. Everyone else besides Yuri had missed it, so he went over to them and explained what had happened.

When he finished, Takeo asked, "Was the object a solid red, or could you see through it a little?

"It was hazy-like, but I could still see through it, kind of."

"Vhen the bullets stopped did ripples cross zhe object?" asked Richtofen.

Nikolai the Pilot thought about that one. "Well, now that a think about it, yes."

"Sounds like a force field," concluded Richtofen. "Zhat vould also be the reason vhy ve are not freezing right now."

Soap turned to Price. "Am I the only one that thinks these four are nutjobs?"

Price let out a snort and shook his head.

More gunfire alerted the eight men that more enemies were coming. Price was quick to lay out a defensive plan. "Alright, there are three entrances to this hangar. Richtofen, Dempsey, you take the north while Nikolai the Drunk and Takeo take the south. Everyone else is with me for the east."

Dempsey turned to Takeo and said, "Switch?" Takeo nodded and the two switched partners.

As soon as everyone had taken up their positions, the Russian soldiers began shooting at them. Soap fired his AK-47 and blood sprayed out from one soldier's body. He looked over at Dempsey, who was turning them into charred meat with his Ray Gun.

"Dempsey, what the hell is that?" he asked. Dempsey winked at him and said, "It's called a Ray Gun, and it kicks ass!"

One soldier foolishly decided to run up to Richtofen and try to shoot him at point blank range. "NEIN! No touchy!" Richtofen shouted, and gutted the soldier with his knife. The eight continued on for several minutes, defending themselves from the hostiles.

Takeo's gun clicked empty. He released the magazine, reached for another one, only to find that he had no more ammo left. "I have been dishonored!" he said. But he wasn't completely defenseless. Whipping out his katana, he ran out of the hangar straight towards a large group of enemies, countless bullets flying at him and stopped by his force field. He immediately sliced the first soldier he came across, a spray of blood flying into the air. He subsequently went all samurai on the others, and came to be surrounded by bodies each missing a limb or two. Richtofen, who had been watching this, applauded. Takeo theatrically bowed.

"VEAPONS!" Samantha said. Lightning struck the centre of the hangar, and created a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, there was, of all things, a crate with a laptop on top of it. The zombie killers, who had never seen one before, regarded the package with interest and suspicion.

"Ooooo, vhat is zhis?" said Richtofen. He turned toward the Task Force 141 men. "Since you are from zhis time period, perhaps you vould know?"

Price said, "It's called a laptop. It's basically a thin, small computer."

Nikolai the Drunk went over to the laptop and flipped it open. Instantly the screen activated and displayed a long list of guns.

"This looks almost as amazing as vodka!" he said. "Almost."

Price went over and examined the laptop. It looked like any typical one, except that the brand was "Samantha Maxis Inc." and there was no keyboard; there was just an up arrow key, down arrow key, and a "Purchase" button. Having a hunch of what this was for, he scrolled through the list until he found "M4A1 Assault Rifle" and hit "Purchase".

The top of the crate slowly opened and an M4A1 with some magazines floated up from it. "What the hell?" He grabbed the assault rifle and stuffed the magazines in his ammo pack.

Dempsey turned to the other zombie killers and said, "I guess that thing is like the wall guns we're used to."

Following Price's lead, the other men selected their new weapons (except Yuri, who just restocked ammo for his AK-47). Soap got a SCAR-L, Nikolai the Pilot a P90, Richtofen an MP7, Dempsey a SPAS-12, Takeo a PP90M1, and Nikolai the Drunk an UMP45. The zombie killers mainly chose their weapons based on looks rather than experience. Then they retook their defensive positions, and none too soon. More Russian soldiers descended upon the hangar, more bullets hit their targets and more spent magazines fell to the ground.

Nikolai the Drunk was standing smack dab in the middle of the doorway he and Dempsey were defending, firing his UMP45. "Hey, drunkard, get back here behind cover!" Dempsey said.

"Why? They can't hit me," Nikolai the Drunk said as he headshotted an enemy. He didn't notice that his force field's red was getting lighter and lighter as more and more bullets hit it.

"Nikolai the Drunk, god damn it, get back here or else your force field's gonna break!" Dempsey demanded.

"Don't worry, American. You're always so para – arrrgghhh!" Nikolai the Drunk broke off as a bullet hit him in the leg. Dempsey was right – the continuous barrage on his force field had broken it, and suddenly he was just a mere mortal once again.

"Damn it! Nikolai the Drunk's down! Get over here and help, someone!" Dempsey shouted. He quickly ran to the doorway and put himself between his downed comrade and the Russian hostiles. Using his SPAS-12 shotgun, he laid down suppressing fire as Yuri dragged Nikolai the Drunk to safety. Once the two were behind cover, Dempsey jumped back to cover himself.

Richtofen hurried over to where Nikolai the Drunk was clutching his wounded leg. "Come on already, give me the injection!" he demanded through gritted teeth. Muttering to himself about how stupid he was and why he was wasting a syringe on this idiot, Richtofen injected Nikolai the Drunk and healed him.

Price came over, wiping his forehead. "I think that's the last of them, for now."

"What happened to Nikolai the Drunk?" inquired Nikolai the Pilot.

"His force field got hit by too many bullets and it broke," replied Dempsey.

"Broke? You can't break a force field," said Richtofen. "Zhe correct answer is zhat his force field probably reached a limit and vent avay to regenerate."

"Well, my bad, Professor Richtofen," Dempsey said in a mocking tone.

"Professor? Nein, it's Doctor!

"I was being sarcastic, idiot!"

Takeo interrupted the two before another fight broke out. "We have to be honorable when we're battling the enemies and make sure that we're not hit by too many bullets." As soon as he said this, Samantha spoke up again.

"Good job! You have figured out my game! As a revard, playtime is over…for now!" She cackled and the weapons crate disappeared, replaced by eight sleeping bags and some canned food.

Richtofen turned to the Task Force 141 men and said, "Perhaps I should give you some background and answer zhe questions you surely have."

Soap nodded and said, "Definitely."

So, as Dempsey, Nikolai the Drunk and Takeo ate and conversed, the Task Force 141 men listened to Richtofen as he told them the story of how they winded up here, and the battles he and his three original colleagues had fought in…

**Soap's Journal, entry date 08-17-16**

Today has been the strangest day of my life. According to Price, us four were in northern India when Makarov's men attacked us. We went down to this room, looking for a way out, when this weird machine sent us to some Siberian outpost, where four other guys were. One of them, a Nazi (explained later) healed my stab wound with some medicine. Then this creepy girl's voice spoke and we were assaulted by Russian soldiers. For protection, each of us has a force field, but it can only take a limited amount of damage before it goes away to regenerate. To top it off, this crate with a laptop on it came out of nowhere and can supply us with guns and ammo, but that girl took it away for the night. Then the Nazi, Richtofen, explained some stuff to us. It was like some sci-fi movie plot.

He says that Dempsey, Nikolai the Drunk, Takeo (the other three guys we saw) and he are from WWII. All of them were thrust into nightmarish places, where zombies (?) which were controlled by the creepy girl (Samantha) attacked them. The machine that we saw and accidentally used in India was a teleporter created by Nazi scientists that sent us here, and they also used one to get here too. Richtofen says that the teleporters can travel through space and time, explaining how they got from the 1940s to 2016. He also says that there are zombie hot spots in Germany, Russia, Area 51, Japan, and the moon (?). Samantha was on the moon and followed them here, to 2016, where she is unleashing hell on all of us with Russian soldiers she created out of thin air.

I know this is not my best journal entry, but it's just so hard to piece all of this together in a way that makes sense. In fact, it still doesn't make sense to me.

Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep soon. Richtofen says that two of us need to keep watch in case Samantha decides to launch a sneak attack on us. I don't know, it's all a game to her, like those old Saw movies. Ugh, just want to get out of this place, but that's impossible because there's a concrete wall all around this outpost. Anyway, Soap out.


	4. Games and Drinks

Chapter 4

The next day, Samantha woke up the six men that were sleeping with "Rise and shine! Today ve continue the game!" She then giggled and the weapons crate reappeared.

Nikolai the Drunk groaned and clutched his head. "I shouldn't have drunk all that vodka last night. It feels like my head is going to explode!"

Dempsey rolled his eyes. "You'd better freshen up quick, because Creepo Girl is going to start her game soon."

He was right. Their first enemy of the day, an AK-47er, appeared a few minutes after Dempsey had spoken. He was soon lying on the ground dead, riddled with bullets.

"Tick, tick…BOOM!" said Samantha. Yuri wondered what that was about, until a guy with C4 on him appeared, holding the detonator!

"What the fu-" BOOM! The C4 detonated and Yuri was hurled backwards by the blast.

"Yuri! You alright!" asked a worried Nikolai the Pilot. Yuri managed a weak nod. Thankfully, his force field had deflected most of the blast, and he escaped without any major injuries. That didn't include his ears – they were ringing as if they were bells.

"More C4 guys spotted!" called out Price. It soon became apparent to the eight that these guys were suicide bombers, as they had no regard for their own safety. They were soon all dead, blown to pieces by their own explosives (Richtofen thought that satisfyingly ironic). The same couldn't be said for the AK-47ers. Soap found out that there body armor could let them take two or three bullet hits before dying. As the battle raged on, Nikolai the Pilot called out to the zombie killers, "Hey, are the enemies supposed to get stronger with each day?"

Takeo nodded with a grim look on his face. "That is how Samantha plays her game: send out increasingly difficult enemies for her victims to combat until they are dead."

Price was out of ammo for his M4A1 and went over to the weapons crate for replenishing. However, Samantha didn't let him off that easy. "Nuh uh uh, Captain Price. You must play a little game vith me first."

Price sighed. He had been trapped in this place for only a day and already he was sick of her voice. "Alright, what's the game?"

Samantha giggled and said, "I call it, KNIFE!"

In a flash, Price's assault rifle and sidearm had vanished, and he was left with his knife only. "Oh, what the…"

The weapons crate reappeared a distance away from the hangar. Samantha said, "Now, Captain Price, you must get to that crate with your knife only."

Price looked around with a confused look and said, "Well, okay then…"

He stepped out and started walking towards the crate, thinking to himself how odd it was that there was no resistance. As soon as he had finished thinking that thought, Samantha said, "Oh, you vant a challenge? Okay, here's one for you!" Instantly 20 plus Russians appeared between him and the crate, all armed with AK-47s.

"Me and my big brain," he muttered. But there was no time for self-criticism right now. The Russians opened fire on him and he ducked behind a wooden box.

He was about to call out to his friends for help when Samantha interrupted him. "It's just you alone, Captain Price, and no one else!"

"Damn!" He thought about how weak he was now, all because of a girl. If some of his old squadmates heard about this they would never let him hear the end of it. Although, if he told them that the girl in question had the power to create and take away things spontaneously, perhaps they would have some sympathy. No…they would just think that he was crazy. Price's train of thought was then derailed as an enemy appeared on his left. Price slit his throat and with blood gushing from his wound, the soldier fell. The captain decided to quit cowering behind this box, and charged toward his foes.

Price stabbed one soldier and kicked another in the gut at the same time. He then took care of that fellow and slashed another one. A Russian charged at him with the intent of smashing in his skull with the butt of his rifle, and he ducked and stabbed him in the stomach. He pulled out his bloodied knife and was about to help himself to the fallen soldier's AK-47, but it disappeared right before he grabbed it.

"No, no, no, Captain Price, you are only allowed your knife!" Samantha scolded. "Or perhaps you vant me to take zhat avay as vell?"

Gulping, a mortified Price shook his head and attacked the rest of the enemies. He flipped one guy and used him to knock at other, before killing both of them. A soldier was about to fire at him, but he pushed the fellow's gun away and punched him in the face before puncturing his heart, blood spurting out and getting on his clothes. Price did a quick turn and pushed his knife right into another guy's head. He continued stabbing and punching, kicking and slashing, until all of his foes were dead.

Samantha let out a squeal of delight and said, "Congratulations, Captain Price! You have won the game! As a revard, I vill give you a random gun." The weapons crate opened and his M4A1 floated out. Price reached out for it, but it changed to a USP.45, then a P90, then continued to change so fast that Price couldn't keep up with it.

Samantha said, "Just say vhen."

Price continued to watch the flashing guns, trying to find a pattern in the changes. It soon became apparent to him that it was completely random. Crossing his fingers and hoping that it would fall on a good weapon, Price said, "When."

The changing guns slowed down and stopped on a PKP Pecheneg light machine gun. Price breathed a sigh of relief and snatched the gun before Samantha could change it or take it back. The weapons crate disappeared and reappeared in its original spot in the hangar, and Price rejoined his friends.

Soap looked at him and his new PKP, and a look of jealousy crossed his face. "Where did you get that?"

Price replied, "From playing a game with Samantha." Soap blinked and said, "Well, in that case, I wouldn't try to follow suit."

Price went prone on the snow-covered ground and aimed the PKP at the onslaught of enemies. He pulled the trigger and with a roar of adrenaline proceeded to turn them all into mincemeat. Some of the enemies tried to shoot at him but he shot them first.

"Take THAT you S.O.B.!" Price shouted as he made a soldier's head explode in red ruin. He continued hurling insults and bullets at his foes until there was a mass of dead bodies on the ground. Only when he stopped did he notice everyone else staring at him.

"What?" he said. "I was having fun."

Nikolai the Drunk said, "Having fun with your gun! Ha ha! Hey, that rhymes!"

Takeo said, "I'm glad that you have that honorable gun, for our enemies get stronger by the day."

Dempsey gave a wistful sigh. "Those perks would come in real handy right now. Remember Juggernog? Man, that was the best!"

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the northwest where a lightning bolt streaked downward. "Hey, maybe Samantha is giving us more stuff!" said Yuri.

They decided to investigate and cautiously advanced out of the hangar. Price told them about the "game" that he had been forced to play with Samantha, and everyone started running when he mentioned the sudden presence of enemies appearing between him and his goal. The eight passed a tanker truck, went down a short flight of steps, and found another crate with a laptop on top of it.

"This looks exactly the same as the one back at the hangar," Nikolai the Pilot said disappointedly.

"Vell, zhey might look the same, but zhey might have different inventories," replied Richtofen. He flipped open the laptop and found that he was right. The list did not contain guns, but rather explosives, grenades, sentry guns, and at the bottom of the list…

"Awesome! It has perks!" Dempsey said. He jostled Richtofen aside, selected his favorite perk, Juggernog, grabbed the bottle that floated out, and drank.

"Mmmmm…that hits the spot!" Dempsey said, smacking his lips. "And once again I feel strong! Well, stronger," he quickly added, trying to keep up his "tough guy" act.

"Um, yeah, if you guys don't mind, can you give us some context?" Yuri asked.

Takeo complied. "These perks are drinks that can give you improved abilities, like endurance, faster fire rate, and things like that."

"But how can a drink do that?" Yuri questioned.

"I do not know. How did we all get our own force fields?" Takeo countered. To this, Yuri had no reply.

Richtofen explained to the Task Force 141 men what each perk did. "Juggernog, I suspect, gives your force field more endurance, Double Tap Root Beer increases your firing rate, Speed Cola makes you reload faster, and Deadshot Daiquiri makes you automatically aim for the head."

Richtofen then selected Speed Cola for himself. Takeo did the same, as well as Nikolai the Drunk and Price. Soap and Yuri selected Juggernog, while Nikolai the Pilot selected Double Tap. The zombie killers guzzled their perks without hesitation, but the Task Force 141 men were less eager.

Soap looked at his Juggernog, made a face and said, "Do we have to drink ALL of this stuff?"

Richtofen replied, "No, just a little."

"Good, because this stuff looks disgusting."

The Task Force 141 men tentatively took one or two sips and blinked as the effects of the altered drinks took place.

"Whooaaaaa…I feel as if I just drank ten cups of coffee," Price said.

"My trigger finger is twitching like mad!" Nikolai the Pilot observed.

Soap asked Yuri, "Do you suddenly feel all strong too?" The ex-Spetsnaz man nodded.

Samantha interrupted their little party. "Vell, I'm glad zhat you have discovered zhe perks, for you are going to need zhem very, very soon!" She laughed maniacally.

Soap rolled his eyes. "Honestly, more riddles? Why can't that girl just tell us what she's talking about?"

Nikolai the Pilot opened his mouth to answer, but it turned into an expression of horror mixed with surprise. He shakily pointed to the south and said, "I think that's what she was talking about."

Everyone turned to where he was pointing and saw a juggernaut. An armored fiend, a hulking Goliath, the most resilient enemy they had ever encountered. Anything short of a missile would be pathetically weak against this enemy. The eight men were still standing there when the juggernaut opened fire on them.

Everyone ducked behind cover except Nikolai the Drunk, who thought it would be a good idea to throw his perk bottle at the juggernaut in the hopes of doing damage. "Nikolai the Drunk, get the god damn hell behind cover!" Dempsey hissed.

"No way! You think a RUSSIAN can be intimidated by that thing?"

"The other Nikolai and that Yuri fellow are Russian, and they have the sense to take cover."

"…"

"Everyone, we've got to get out of here! That juggernaut is getting closer by the second!" Price said.

"Ah, so it is called a juggernaut? How interesting," said Richtofen.

"This is NOT the time to be musing on the wonders of the modern world!" Price said to the Doctor. "We've got to find a hiding place or something!" He ducked down as bullets flew overhead him.

"That's it, we're getting out of here!"

Price ran out towards the hangar where the group originally was. The other men followed suit, with the juggernaut hot on their heels. Soap watched as bullets hit his force field and hoped that that Juggernaut stuff would work.

"A room, a room…" Price was muttering. He turned east and passed the tanker the eight had seen earlier. The group went past a rounded part and came to an area with a bunch of shipping crates, and Takeo noticed a hut that looked promising.

"Over there!" he said. Price followed his gaze and went up to the hut. A porch ran around it, and the group went up on it and came across a set of double doors. Richtofen tried to open them, but found that they were locked.

"Scheisse!" he swore. "Zhey are locked."

"No problem," said Nikolai the Drunk. "Let the Russian do it!"

He stepped back, turned so that his side was facing the doors, and rammed into them. The lock broke and the doors burst open, with the unfortunate Russian going full speed through them and crashing into a table.

"Good ol' Nikolai the Drunk!" Dempsey said. He and the others went into the building. Soap and Price barricaded the door with everything they could find, hoping that the juggernaut wouldn't try to smash his way through.

Everyone held their breaths as they heard footsteps outside. Soap could see the juggernaut's feet through the door crack. He watched as they stopped, turned to face the door…and followed the juggernaut into a sitting position. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, he hasn't tried to burst his way into here, but he's decided to camp out there, which is just as bad," he informed the others.

"Let's spend the night here," Yuri said. "Three should be on watch, just in case he changes his mind." The others agreed.

**Soap's Journal, entry date 08-18-16**

Day 2 of being stuck in this frozen place. Today we encountered enemies with AK-47s and some sick suicide bombers. Price was also dragged into some game by Samantha where he had to kill over 20 enemies with his knife only. I don't know how, but he actually did it and Samantha gave him a PKP Pecheneg. So I guess she can give us good things too. Anyway, we got another one of those crates with a laptop on top of it, and this one had some strange drinks called "perks". Apparently you drink one and it gives you some special ability or something. This is just getting weirder and weirder. I'm writing this in some hut because Samantha decided it would be fun to send a damn JUGGERNAUT after us. We found this hut and currently we're hiding in here, while that juggernaut is waiting for us outside. Not much interesting about this building – It's one large room, with some tables with papers on them. So, we're stuck. I don't know how we're going to get out of this one, but Price will figure it out. He always does. Soap out.


	5. Fall of Giants

Chapter 5

It was day 3 of Samantha's improved game, and the eight men were still stuck in the hut, with the juggernaut still waiting for them outside. Everyone was slouched against the wall, contemplating their gloomy situation. Everyone, that is, except Richtofen, who was reading some documents on the tables to the side of the room.

"Zhis is one of zhe most amazing discoveries I have ever made!" he softly said with glee. Meanwhile, Nikolai the Drunk was off complaining about his hangover, again.

"Oooooohhhhh, I feel so bad," he moaned.

"Do you have to drink vodka every night before you go to bed?" Takeo said.

"Of course I do! Without my vodka I'll die!" Nikolai the Drunk replied.

"Yeah, sobering up is the most deadly thing ever," Dempsey said sarcastically.

Nikolai the Drunk jumped up. "HEY! Don't you ever insult my drinking again!"

Dempsey jumped up too. "Stop being so god damn sensitive about it!"

Nikolai the Drunk balled up his fists. "Sensitive? SENSITIVE? I'll show you sensitive!" He promptly lunged at the marine and sent him sprawling to the ground. The others cheered "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as if it was an elementary school playground. Takeo shook his head sadly and thought to himself that if they didn't find a way out of here soon, they would start killing each other.

Richtofen turned to the seven with some papers in his hands. "Attention, please." Takeo took notice of him, but not the others, and definitely not Dempsey and Nikolai the Drunk. "Attention, please," he repeated in a louder voice, but to no avail. "VILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" he screamed. Finally everyone turned their attention to them. The two men that had been fighting had some bruises and blood, but they had managed to keep themselves from killing one another.

"Zhank you," Richtofen said, as if this was a lecture hall. "Now, I am about to tell you some amazing news. These papers –" he waved his hand that held them "that I have gathered and examined off zhese tables contain information on the Russian version of Group 935, which zhey called, Group C." He paused to let everyone digest that information. Nikolai the Pilot spoke up. "What's Group 935?"

Richtofen smiled. "Group 935, my friend, was a secret Nazi organization zhat created zhe zombies. I worked zhere, actually. Ah, zhe memories." He looked away as he fondly remembered killing those failed experiments and wiping Dr. Maxis off the face of the physical world. He continued thinking these deep thoughts until Takeo cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, vhere vas I? Ah yes, Group 935. Anyvay, this Group C served a purpose similar to Group 935, only zhat zhey vanted to clone soldiers, not create super-soldiers."

Price asked, "Do those papers say who's in charge?"

Richtofen sadly shook his head. "No, zhey do not go into details like zhat. I vould also like to know more, but…" he shrugged. "However, zhey do contain a map of zhis outpost, and according to zhem, zhere is a control tower in zhe northeast corner. Perhaps zhere are some more documents zhere."

Yuri snorted and said, "Yeah, only problem is, there's that juggernaut still waiting for us outside."

Price snapped his fingers. "I meant to tell everyone about this. Last night I devised a plan on how to get that juggernaut."

"Oh? Vell zhen, tell us," said Richtofen.

"Alright everyone, listen carefully…" Price began. Over the next ten minutes he told the other men his plan. When he finished, Takeo said, "Well, it is not guaranteed to work, but it is better than nothing."

Price agreed with the Japanese man. "Let's ready up for this."

Five minutes later, the men were ready to carry out Price's plan. Soap and Yuri were gripping the door handles with a flashbang and a frag grenade, respectively. Price was prone with his PKP Pecheneg out, fully loaded, with Nikolai the Pilot by his side, also prone. Takeo and Richtofen were to their left, while Dempsey and Nikolai the Drunk were to their right (they had to promise not to restart their fight before they could take up their positions). Soap looked at Price and said, "Now?"

Price nodded. "Now. Don't forget to shut your eyes, everyone."

Soap said to Yuri, "Three, two, one, GO!" The two men opened the doors at the same time and tossed their grenades at the juggernaut. The flashbang detonated and with a cry of pain, the juggernaut was blinded. The frag grenade then detonated a few feet away from him and hurled him to the ground. Meanwhile, Price, Yuri, Richtofen, and Nikolai the Drunk opened fire on him. Still blinded by the flash bang, the poor juggernaut was helpless as bullet after bullet smashed into his armor. When the four men were out, their partners took over for them, and vice versa. Price found himself reloading in a flash, and Nikolai the Pilot was burning through magazines like a hot knife through butter.

"Looks like those perk things work," he remarked to himself.

The juggernaut managed to recover and returned fire at them. Price watched the bullets flying into their force fields and hoped that they would be the victors in this race. His hopes came true. Eventually, the continuous barrage was too much even for the juggernaut, and a bullet penetrated his armor and smashed into the center of his chest, killing him almost instantly.

Richtofen wiped his forehead. "Vell, my friend, looks like your plan has succeeded."

"Yeah! Nice going Price!" Nikolai the Pilot cheered. The other men clapped and Price accepted their praise with a grin on his face.

"Thanks everyone, we all did a great job."

Samantha laughed and said, "You think that you have von? Vell, let's see how you do vith THESE!"

Nikolai the Pilot tilted his head and said, "I think I hear helicopters…"

Two Little Birds appeared over the skies and drew curses from everyone. "Wow, we just can't get a break, huh?" remarked Dempsey.

The two helicopters opened fire with their nose-mounted miniguns and the eight men ducked back into the hut.

"Well, if anyone has an idea, the honorable thing to do is to tell us it," said Takeo.

"That crate with the perks included an RPG," remembered Soap. "How about half of us stay behind here to distract those choppers while the other half run over to that crate and get the RPG?"

"You sure? It's pretty much open ground from here to there," Dempsey said.

"The force fields should provide protection to an extent," Soap replied. "I'll go. Who else is willing to come with me?"

The other Task Force 141 men volunteered. Price said to Soap, "I'd better come to make sure you don't die again."

"You watch yourself, old man," Soap replied.

On the count of three, the Task Force 141 men sprinted out of the hut. The choppers started swinging towards them, but soon turned back as the zombie killers fired on them. It looked like Soap's idea would work, until the enemies smartened up and one helicopter detached itself from the other and began pursuing the Task Force 141 men.

"Dammit! Run faster!" Soap called out.

They cut through a building and came to the crate, with the chopper hot on their heels. "Soap, grab the RPG! We'll cover!" Price said as he aimed his PKP. Soap quickly scrolled down on the laptop until he found it. He stabbed the "Purchase" button and the crate opened, and the RPG floated out.

"Come on Soap! Our force fields are almost gone!" Nikolai the Pilot shouted.

"Coming, coming!" Soap lifted the RPG, took careful aim, and fired.

The projectile streaked towards the helicopter, a trail of smoke behind it…and missed. What was worse, the helicopter had noticed Soap and decided to shoot at him. Soap flopped down on the ground and watched with fear as his force field became a translucent red.

"Oh no you don't!" He reloaded his RPG, got off the ground, and fired again. This time the projectile slammed into the helicopter's body, and the vehicle exploded in a spectacular fireworks display.

"Quick, let's get the other one!" Yuri said.

The group hurried back to support their comrades. Soap fired the RPG, and this time he destroyed the helicopter on his first try. The four men re-entered the hut and rejoined the zombie killers.

"Okay, now zhat zhe enemies are dead, ve can investigate zhat control tower," Richtofen said.

The eight exited the hut, turned left and walked off the porch. They passed another building with a high catwalk around it and saw another hangar before coming to the control tower. However, the group was dismayed to find that the metal door was locked from the inside.

"Well, now what?" Dempsey said. "I don't think even Nikolai the Drunk can break that down."

"True, true," the vodka lover replied.

"I still have one more round for my RPG," said Soap. "Stand back everyone, I'll use it to destroy that door."

The other men complied and Soap loaded the rocket launcher. He fired, and the door was blown off its hinges, revealing a staircase. He tossed the now ammo-less weapon on the snow-covered ground.

"Let's go," said Price.

The group began their climb to the top of the tower. The winding staircase took them about six minutes to conquer. Once they had reached the end, a door that was suspiciously open greeted them. They cautiously entered the control room, guns at the ready.

They had arrived at a scene of chaos. Tables were flipped, papers were scattered, computer terminals smashed in. Several dead bodies lay around, all wearing scientific outfits. Richtofen bent down and examined one of the unfortunate men.

"Hmmm…from my initial observations zhis man died less zhan a veek ago."

"Of course you would know, Doctor Death," Dempsey said.

"Doctor Death? Zhat sounds like a good new nickname!" Richtofen laughed evilly.

The Task Force 141 men were examining the intact computers. Yuri moved the mouse for one to bring it out of screensaver, and was greeted by a login screen that required a password. Annoyed, he moved on to the one beside it. Soap and Price were having the same problem too.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Nikolai the Pilot said.

Everyone hurried over to where he was standing. The Russian pilot had a smile on his face as he revealed a computer that was already logged in. He took control of the mouse and moved the cursor over a file that was titled, "IMPORTANT!"

"Let's find out what this is, shall we?"

He double clicked and a video popped up. Everyone's attention was drawn to the harried-looking man in it. He was in a scientific suit identical to those of the bodies they had found, and his eyes were wide with fear. In the background were the computer terminals and tables of the control room. The man shakily started speaking, and revealed a truth so stunning no one had ever even thought about it.

"If you are watching this, than I fear that I am dead. The date of this recording is August 13, 2016. I am a scientist with the secret Russian Group C. We have been working on mass cloning and we succeeded in making two machines that do just that two days ago. We had to take out an old Nazi teleporter, captured by the USSR at the end of WWII, to take some technology from that also. However, one machine soon broke down and we discarded it." He paused and licked his lips before he continued, and the group just noticed that there was distant gunfire in the background.

"Yesterday, a bright light flashed from the hangar containing the teleporter, and several people that were supposed to be examining it were found dead in the hangar. We also found footprints that seem to be those of a child leading away from the hangar, but vanishing into thin air." The gunfire sounded closer now. The man fearfully glanced away from the camera, no doubt worried about the gunfire, and continued speaking.

"Today, when we woke up, a demonic girl's voice asked us if we wanted to play a game. Naturally, everyone was freaked out, until a comrade rushed in with news that the discarded cloning machine had disappeared. Then we found ourselves under attack from Russian soldiers, our own countrymen. A literal wave of them attacked this base. Our own defenses have so far proved ineffective and they have already breached the base itself." The gunfire was definitely closer.

"This is the gunfire that you no doubt hear in the background. We are planning to evacuate what men remain and activate the base's self-destruct from this control room. I have programmed this video to appear and the computer to automatically log in if it remains inactive for more than a day. Also, if the camera suddenly disconnects, the computer will still save what has been recorded. Therefore, if we are killed, at least the world will know of wha – " The eight men heard a door being kicked open and the man whipped his head around. "No! No! Please don – " A gun roared and the poor man was flung out of the camera's field of vision, blood spurting out from his wounds. It was silent until a Russian soldier looked at the camera, raised his gun, and shot it. The video ended.

Everyone was silent for a full minute, digesting what they had seen. Finally, Nikolai the Drunk summed it up with two words: "My god."

The others nodded in agreement. Takeo said, "The demonic girl they heard must have been Samantha. Somehow, she arrived here before us, even though she teleported after us. Again, we have bben dishonored by her!"

"This does it; we're getting out of here." Price said.

"Not so fast!" Samantha replied. "You have discovered my little secret; but you vill not escape to tell it to the vorld!" She laughed before going on. "Tomorrow morning I vill send out an entire army for you to fight, but because I am nice, I vill allow you zhe remainder of zhe day to prepare…not zhat it vill help you!" She giggled, likely in excitement and anticipation.

"Nice, my ass," Dempsey muttered.

"Shut up Dempsey! Do you vant her to send out zhat army right now?" Richtofen snapped.

"Guys, we have the rest of the day to prepare for it," Price said. "So let's make the most of it."

"We need to have a defense position near the control tower below." Soap said.

"What about all of us being snipers?" Nikolai the Pilot offered.

"Too risky. If we can't kill them fast enough they'll surround the tower, and then we're truly dead." Yuri said.

"Nikolai the Pilot's idea does have some merit," Richtofen said. "Ve could have half of us up here sniping vhile zhe rest are down below."

"I think we should have more on the ground. The snipers should be more of a support unit," said Takeo.

"The guys on the ground should have machine guns. Then they can truly kick ass!" Dempsey said.

"I'd like some exploding things, too," Nikolai the Drunk said.

"Okay everyone, I've got it," Price said. He grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pencil off a table and sketched a map of their corner of the base, with an octagon as the control tower and rectangles as the neighbouring buildings.

"First, we'll have a ground defensive position." He drew an L on its side a short distance from the control tower's southwest. "We'll make the position out of tables, crates, whatever we can find."

He then drew three Xs in the control tower. "Me, Soap and Yuri will be snipers up here."

Next were five circles behind the L representing the defensive position. "Everyone else will have machine guns and will be in the defensive position. Nikolai the Pilot, you maintain radio comms with us snipers." Nikolai the Pilot nodded.

Finally, Price drew a line between the other hangar and the building with the catwalk. "Last but not least, we'll plant C4 along this line and trigger it when the first enemies get to the kill zone."

"Hooray! I contributed!" Nikolai the Drunk cheered.

"Wait. Even if this plan is successful, we still have to escape out of here," Takeo said. The group quieted down as they realized that he was right.

"Vhat about more of zhis C4 near zhe concrete wall and breaching it?" offered Richtofen.

"We'll need a vehicle to drive if we're busting out of here," Dempsey said. "It's gonna be a cold place out there."

"We'll explore as we get our stuff," Price said.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the final battle ahead. The group was delighted to find a humvee near the hangar where they were originally located. They drove the vehicle to the control tower, near the spot where they had planted the breaching C4. Every building and room of the base was cannibalized for the defensive position, which was a collection of tables, barrels, metal sheets, crates and more. At last, everything was complete. However, Richtofen had secretly added on his own personal twist to the group's plan, and he was anticipating it so greatly that he had to fight from laughing with glee.

"I vill make zhat Samantha pay for her incompetence, just like I did vith her wretched father."

**Soap's Journal, entry date 08-19-16**

I'm writing this in a control tower. We're still stuck on this accursed base, but if things go well, we'll be free tomorrow. Today we killed that damn juggernaut and two choppers. The story of this base was also finally revealed to us.

This base was used by the Russian Group C, a group that was trying to perfect mass cloning. They created two cloning machines, but one was "defective" and discarded. We don't know what happened to the second one. Anyway, they also had the teleporter that we arrived in, and from a video clip we watched, Samantha somehow got here before us, took control of the discarded machine, created soldiers with it, and invaded the base, killing everyone that was here. And guess what? We're next on her hit list. Luckily, she decided to give us the rest of today to prepare, and we did. I won't write it all down, but I will say that it involves C4, machine guns, snipers and a Humvee (the latter is for our escape).

Hopefully I'll still be around tomorrow to write another entry in this journal. Hopefully. Soap out.


	6. Last Strike

Chapter 6

Day 4 of the outpost. The eight men were ready to tackle Samantha's army, and the three snipers solemnly shook hands with the five ground defenders.

"Good luck down there, everyone," Price said.

"Don't you worry. We're gonna kick some clone freak ass!" Dempsey said. He patted his MG36 affectionately. All of the ground defenders had the same gun, while the snipers had RSASS rifles.

"Let's do zhis," Richtofen said.

"If we don't make it, it was an honor battling with you," said Takeo.

"And please don't touch my vodka!" Nikolai the Drunk said.

The five ground defenders exited the control room. Price turned to Soap and Yuri, his fellow snipers. "Let's get into position."

They had already smashed out all the windows in the room, and got in position. All of them were facing the south, as they predicted that the army would most likely attack from that direction. Price leaned forward and looked down, watching the ground defenders exit the tower and get ready behind their defensive position.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you had a good rest, for you shall need it today!" Samantha said. Without further ado, her army materialized to the south and started advancing.

"Nikolai the Pilot, tell everyone to get out their detonators," Price said into his mike.

"Copy." Nikolai the Pilot turned to his four comrades and said, "Alright everyone, take out your detonators." They complied and all five of them went prone behind their defensive position.

"Steady," Price said. He watched as the enemy soldiers got closer. "Steady…" They were almost at the kill zone. "NOW!"

Nikolai the Pilot raised his fist holding his detonator as a signal. "NOW!"

The five squeezed their detonators and the C4 exploded, sending blood and guts into the air. Richtofen laughed manically and did a little dance, saying, "So much blood! Blood! Ahahaha!"

"Weapons free!" Price said. The ground defenders opened up on the advancing army. Price said to Soap and Yuri, "Target the farthest enemies. We don't want to waste our ammo on the soldiers that the ground defenders are shooting at."

Soap raised his RSASS, moved the crosshairs over to a soldier that had gone prone, held his breath, and pulled the trigger. The soldier's head jerked up as the bullet hit home, and then lay still. The ground defenders' MG36s were making mincemeat out of the enemies. But for every soldier killed, another took his place, until it seemed like they were trying to battle the flow of water.

Nikolai the Drunk was reloading when he noticed his force field getting hit. He was confused for a minute, as there weren't any enemies firing at his front. Then he turned right and saw that the army was attacking their flank by going through the western hangar.

"Look out guys! They're on our flank!" He adjusted his aim and fired into the flankers. He laughed and said, "That's what happens when you mess with a RUSSIAN!"

The snipers had also noticed the flankers. Price said to Nikolai the Pilot, "Tell the other men to focus on the south. We'll cover your flank." He, Soap and Yuri moved to the west side of the control room and began sniping soldiers.

"So, you seem to be doing vell. Let's increase zhe odds, shall ve?" Samantha said. All of a sudden the incoming soldiers changed from AK-47ers to ACR 6.8ers.

"Crap! New enemies inbound!" Price said. He ran back to the southern side to support the ground defenders.

"I think she's distracted enough right now. Yuri, go plant the breaching C4!" Price called out. Yuri nodded and hurried down the stairs. Their plan was to blow up the concrete wall surrounding the base and escape in the Humvee they had found. Richtofen had told them that Samantha won't notice as long as she was preoccupied with controlling the enemies. Price hoped that the Nazi was right.

"We're running low on ammo!" Nikolai the Pilot's voice came through Price's earpiece. He replied, "Hang in there, Yuri's going to breach the wall soon." He turned to Soap, who had his earpiece tuned to Yuri, and said, "Contact Yuri! Ask him how long it'll take."

"Gotcha." Soap spoke into his earpiece. "Yuri, how're things going?"

"I've just finished planting the C4. Should I detonate it right now?" Yuri asked.

Soap turned to Price. "He's done planting. Detonate now or later?"

"Now! We're staying here not a second more than we have too!"

Soap spoke to Yuri, "Blow it now!"

Yuri squeezed his detonator and smiled with satisfaction as the C4 exploded, sending chunks of concrete to the snow-covered ground and revealing a vast expanse of snow.

"We're through Soap! Time to go!"

Soap pumped his fist and told Price the news. Price grinned and said, "Great! Tell Yuri to ready the Humvee, I'll get the ground defenders."

He started down the stairs as Soap relayed his instructions. He exited the control tower and ran toward the defensive position, where they had just started expending their last magazines.

"Time to go!" Price shouted.

"Yes! Finally we can get out of this hellhole!" Dempsey said.

"Provide suppressing fire every now and then," Price instructed. The six started sprinting towards the Humvee. Soap had just exited the control tower himself, and joined them. In the midst of the gunfire and adrenaline, no one noticed Richtofen slipping off into the control tower.

"There it is!"

Yuri saw the group and waved at them. The six men got to the Humvee and threw themselves inside. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed.

"Punch it Yuri!" Soap shouted.

Yuri complied and the Humvee zoomed forward, passing through the hole in the wall and out to the vast expanse of Siberia. Everyone was cheering until Dempsey said, "Wait! Where's the Doc?"

Yuri braked and everyone looked around. No Richtofen anywhere. Takeo said, "I do not understand. He was with us a few seconds ago…"

"We have to get him back!" Dempsey said. As much as he hated Richtofen, he wasn't willing to let one of them die, not when they've been through so many battles together.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late," Price said. He pointed in the direction of the base, where streams of soldiers were coming at them.

Takeo was watching them when suddenly ten of them exploded with sparks of electricity. "Wait everyone! I think he is still alive!"

Takeo was right. As the seven watched through the windows, another ten enemies exploded with bolts of electricity, then another ten, and yet another ten before they saw Richtofen, very much alive and brandishing a Wunderwaffe DG-2.

"It's the Wonderwaffle!" Dempsey cheered.

"Wonderwaffle…?" Nikolai the Pilot said. Takeo, as usual, explained. "The correct name is Wunderwaffe DG-2. It's a Nazi weapon that fires electricity."

They watched Richtofen breaking through the army and running toward their Humvee. "His force field must be exhausted from that," Price said. "Let's give him a hand!"

The seven jumped out of the Humvee and began providing cover for Richtofen. The Nazi doctor made it to their vehicle, and the eight men got back in and continued driving. Richtofen grinned and said, "Zhat vas exhilarating!"

"Dempsey was worried about you, weren't you Dempsey?" Nikolai the Drunk said mockingly.

"Aw, how sveet of you," Richtofen said. He blew Dempsey a kiss and the marine spluttered, face turning red. He lapsed into silence, glaring at Nikolai the Drunk and Richtofen as if they were scum on the bottom of his shoes.

"Where did you get the Wunderwaffe?" Takeo asked.

"From one of zhe base's buildings," Richtofen replied. "Zhey have lots of stuff Group 935 created."

"Where did you go?" Soap asked.

"Oh, you vill find out in a few seconds," Richtofen said.

"Why? What's supposed to – " Soap was cut off as a massive explosion tore through the air. Everyone except Yuri (who was driving) whipped their heads back towards the base, and saw a huge fireball blossoming into the sky.

Richtofen smiled and said, "I set the base's self-destruct mechanism. Pretty firevorks, is it not?"

Everyone laughed. Even Dempsey, who was still stewing in anger, cracked a smile. Price said, "With all of this under our belts, we should have a new name for our group."

"Dempsey's Ass Kickers!" the marine said, who had brightened.

"Are we kicking your ass or our enemies' asses?" Nikolai the Drunk said, and laughed at his own joke. Dempsey wasn't amused, and glared at the vodka lover.

"Task Force 935," Soap said. "A mix of Task Force 141 and that Group 935."

"I agree with Soap," Price said. "All else in favor of Task Force 935, raise your hands." Everyone did.

"Okay then, Task Force 935 it is!" Price said. They all cheered. They were in Siberia, a snow-covered desert, and among a hostile Russia, but for now, they were happy.

_**Remnants of Group C outpost, meanwhile**_

A girl dressed in old-fashioned clothes stepped out of the rubble. She turned her eyes to the hole in the concrete wall, and spoke.

"Zhey zhink zhey have von."

"But zhe truth is, zhis is just zhe beginning."

"Zhat evil Richtofen zhought he had destroyed me and zhe machine along with zhe base, but he vas wrong."

"Now, I vill search zhe vorld for zhem, even if every country stands in zhe vay."

"For I vill make sure zhat zhe murder of Daddy is avenged."

"I vill make you proud, Daddy."

"I vill."

**It's the end of the story, but not the end of THE story! Check out the sequel to "Survival", "Cat and Mouse"!**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and reviewed this. Your contribution is much appreciated, :) **


End file.
